


Home Sweet Home!

by littleforw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleforw/pseuds/littleforw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending many years away from Storybrook, Emma Swan needs to return home for a family emergency. How will she deal with the presence of the ex-girlfriend she left behind but never forgot? [AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

**_~thirteen years ago~_ **

_"So it is true then..." The trembling voice shakes her out of bitter thoughts running through her head for the last hours, the presence of disappointment easily hits as soon as the words are out. Facing back isn't an option, so she doesn't. Not even a_ _single muscle contracts because she's so afraid the littlest move can make her turn into a big mess of tears and desperation. "I waited for you, I trusted you. I love you, damn it! At least tell me something, at least try!" The voice flows from angry, to sad, to desperate._

 _The few minutes ahead are of total awkwardness and silence, until one of them makes a decision. Until it's clear this is a game over. Until it's not worth anymore. Because both ar_ _e needed to play this game and after all... Their team doesn't have a single player._

_"I leave in the morning," Her voice is as dry as she has never intoned before, and on the other side there's no struggle or resistance, even if she's a sucker for this girl she won't fall again, she won't be betrayed again, she won't open up, she won't have her heart broken._

_Left alone past her own empty words she only turns away from the sea view moments ensuing the sound of footsteps and small metallic object hitting the wood platform are gone._

 

* * *

_**~present time~** _

There's always that kind of people that only come into your life to suck it up a little tiny bit more than it already is sucked up. And right now for Emma Swan this very person is exemplified and represents nothing but an entire company getting under her skin.

The telephone certainly never heard as many threats as when she called for the tenth time, only today, to complain about the cable service. Incredible fact about it, she isn't actually complaining about its service or anything alike, she just simply wants to cancel her signature. And, honestly, how difficult can it be for the fucking attendant to get it? She is being asked for the - she sorta lost count of how many times the question came up - if she wants a new portable equipment that would adjust into her traveling needs.

She's just so tired of getting this bullshit, via cellphone, and if she hasn't done enough, she's about to shout all the speech again. Seriously, who she has to kill to get this thing out of her life once and for all? Are those telemarketing people just dumb or are they actually as much cynical? Whichever the answer may be, she's not sticking to get it. Without any warnings; the woman on the other line deserved it and Emma doesn't regret it, not even close; she finishes the call placing the phone back to its station with as much wrath as she can. _It will survive,_ she thinks. If she didn't die of nerves after the whole of three hours going from one attendant to another, the small phone would survive it.

She decides, than, to go shower and try to relax. It's her last night at Boston, she's going back to Storybrook in the morning. When her thoughts lead her to this fact, her stomach starts to feel dizzy. It's been so long without making any contact with anyone from the little town but her sister, Mary Margaret. It's been too long without seeing, or hearing, or sensing, or anything that could have to do with Regina Mills.

The woman that ruined her life so majestically beautifully that she enjoyed each minute of it. Each minute but the last few ones. She didn't even say proper goodbye, but how could she? Regina would never want to look at her face anyways. Not after she tried to walk away leaving no warnings behind.

The thought of Regina always comes back, and Emma thinks of herself as a true masochist, because she welcomes them every time they make an appearance. It's something she's been dealing with since day one out of town. It doesn't seem to matter where she's, what battles she's fighting, they always take her mind. She can't help but feel assaulted when night comes and they don't come along.

Today has also been her last visit to the doctor's office, it's been two and a half years since those started and it still feels totally annoying that she can't have her normal routine back. Not that she expects things to be as they were before the, uh, accident? Yeah, it was a hell of an accident. For a moment she wishes the phone of the cable TV company is answered by a reasonable person just as the doctor's office.

Her coming back to Storybrook isn't permanent, she reminds herself. Just the funeral.

It's rather estrange how she's going back to bury the very man that had nothing to with her life for the long run, that only shared a house for like months and genetic resembles. But there she goes comes morning.

With most of her belongs already packed without much effort she drops the trunk of the fresh new Turbo Beetle closed and hits the road. And doesn't take long to reach her destination, only stopping for a quick snack the trip to Storybrook is as pleasing as it can be. With gorgeous sights, pure air, and only her favorite tunes to break silence. But the instant she crosses the welcome board indicating she reached past the border of Storybrook the fuzziness overtakes her stomach.

Storybrook is a small peaceful town, has always been. The kinda city everyone knows everyone, new people get instantly into the spotlight, they are mostly friendly and neighborly, not the most open-minded but respectful nonetheless, gossips are like plagues and falling out of their rules is top reason for earned glares.

As soon as she's rolling through the main street Emma snaps the question: "What the hell?" Because she really didn't expect the town to be nearly the same as thirteen years ago. There's still the same old places. The small stores through the street, the school, the playground, the town hall, Granny's Diner and B&B, the cars, the movie theater... It's all exactly the same. As if time stuck there, everything being so similar, so familiar as before. For some messed up reason the only thing that seems to have grown is the library's clock tower, finally fixed and the library itself.

Emma wheels past everything taking notice of the details she's able to catch until she reaches the sea view. Her smile blossoms when she sees the old wood castle still stands, opposed to the rest of town seems to never been renewed. Barely even there. An untouched part of town. She stops and sights for long minutes before finally heading to her sister's loft.

From the outside the old building still has the looks of an abandoned fabric, but as soon as Emma goes through the front door she notices the huge changes, it looks cozy, welcoming and warming. And just as she steps in the hallway the scent of homemade cookies reach her nose, and she breaths it in with pleasure. She can't record the last time she ate anything that didn't come from her microwave or a fast-food restaurant, Emma had no idea she actually missed it.

She takes a deep breath as to encourage herself before finally knocking three times, her baggage lying on the floor and the box of the soon to be returned equip. She shifts her weight feet to feet nervously, and bites her lower lip while noticing the sweat on the palm of her hands.

Could her sister take any longer to open the fucki-

"Hey." A man tall blonde and about her age opens frowning. He seems familiar, but the name is just not coming at easy. "Emma?!" His frown is nearly gone as he finally recognizes her, and Emma is at least a bit embarrassed that she has no idea of his identity.

Her mouth is moving to respond, but she's beat by the one and only Mary Margaret coming to her rescue. "Honey who's is there?" She yells from inside while approaching the door. "Emma?!" Mary says using the same tone of said "Honey".

And not too late it hits Emma. Her sister used to date a jerk back in high school, blonde, tall, popular, snob. What's his name again? John? No. Jason, no, not Jason. Jami- James! That's it!

The years were definitively generous with him. His ridiculous mustache is gone, the curly hair is with a shorter cut. He's rather handsome. And friendly.

"Hey... James, isn't it?" She says snapping out of her analysis and offering a hand to be shaken, which he takes with hesitancy.

James suddenly feels awkward between the two of them, so he immediately makes up an excuse and leaves after hugging Emma's sister and hesitates again before a rushed "Nice to see you again" to Emma, he's gone.

"You came." Mary says with a hint of skepticism, and Emma understands the reaction. It's not long before she sees the bright of watering in her sister's eyes. And crying people is on top of things Emma doesn't deal well.

"Brought you cable?!" She offers with a smile, before the sentimental moment kicks in.

Gladly Mary Margaret gets the hint and holds her emotions before chuckling and making way for Emma while grabbing one of her bags in.

It's awkward at first. Mary offers to take her sister on a quick tour, and helps her settle at the guestroom. Emma settles the cable equip at the living with promises to install. Mary has no idea why she goes around with the appliances, she just shrugs it off. They exchange news for a while, both not wanting to talk about what brought Emma back. Eventually there isn't scape.

Specially when Emma faces doctorly questions such as "How are you healing?" or "Does it hurt? Is physiotherapy working?" so she just pulls it away, turning the focus to their father's passing away. Emma only ran for the basics; meaning no murder, it was a lungs failure, he suffered through the last few days, the doctors blamed his smoking habits and bad diet. And finally, yes. He did mention Emma, and left her something.

Mary Margaret hands her the letter, Emma takes, but doesn't open. She just decides to take a shower, and relax. It's dark already, and just after Emma turns off the water she hears someone knock on the apartment door. She assumes it's James back. But when she climbs downstairs and is faced with a small boy of six, maybe seven years old she freezes. Kids is the very top of things Emma doesn't deal with. "Mary! Someone forgot their kid in your living room!"

The boy doesn't mind her one tiny but, he simply smiles to her, spontaneously. Friendly. Admirably. Innocently. What's wrong with this kid? She asks herself.

"This is Henry, he is the mayor's son! We're babysitting him for the night." Mary Margaret informs from the kitchen.

"Are we?!" Emma asks doubting the imposed fact.

"Henry, this is my sister. Emma."

He smiles at her with his few missing teeth, so adorable. And again, what's wrong with this kid?!

"Hi, Miss Emma!"

He stands a hand for her and Emma just stares at it first with frighten glare. When he starts to pout she immediately reaches it. She just has a feeling she's damn lost with him.


	2. That's My Home, Dear

**_~thirteen years ago~_ **

_It's the first day she's attending to classes in Storybrook High, a bit lost but doesn't stop to ask for help or anything only hoping to avoid calling attention. She's already the only new student and that's more spotlights than she needs._   
  
_She's carrying a paper with her class schedule, she's already memorized it the night prior when father brought it home saying she'd not be sitting on her lazy butt anymore, her teeth cringe when she remembers it. Still she looks at it and avoids the others crossing her path through the hallway, until she bumps into somebody. "Sorry," She mumbles with her eyes still lock at the piece of paper._   
  
_"Pay attention while you're walking, would you?" She hears the other whining. And a second person trying to calm the other afterwards._   
  
_"It was just a silly..." the voice fades out because she carelessly keeps walking away from the two characters and once she can't hear anything she breaths out heavily and looks up for the first time since reaching the second floor._   
  
_And she couldn't regret that decision more, she's caught up by two incredibly angry, amazingly beautiful, pair of brown eyes staring right at her. And a shiver runs down her spine and the sensation makes her feel extremely impotent, as if she's just been caught doing something wrong to the core and she must feel ashamed for it._

 

* * *

_**~present time~** _

The following day comes bringing a cloudy morning to Storybrook, the city has its streets emptied except for a few commerce establishments opening doors to a lack of clients. The major of residents are already moving to the address of mansion, located in a rather nice neighborhood; dressed in black to project their mourning over Leopold Blanchard's death as is expected. And other few direct themselves to the school in oder to drop of their children.

In the middle of the main street a car heads elsewhere, not to the Blanchard's house, not school or any coffeeshop, the black Mercedes keeps moving far and far from midtown.  
  
Emma Swan was not born a morning person, but she's had to learn how to be one due life circumstances. This day, though, she permits herself the guilty pleasure of sleeping a few hours more than she usually does, the couch of Mary Margaret's apartment seems far more comfortable than any of the beds she laid in over months.  
  
Slowly she opens her eyes, expecting the need to get used to the lights that she's sure should be coming from every corner of the room, but somehow are blocked by what she identifies as someone looking right on her face. At first she thinks it's her sister, but her brain quickly processes this isn't Mary and in a reflex she sits and sucks air ready to say some shitty words, or yell them, or do something, but none of those things happen.  
  
She sighs relieved with a hand on the left side of her chest. "Jesus, kid! What are you doing?!"  
  
Henry jumps scared after the blonde sleepy woman burst to seat, "Sorry." He's almost completely out of breath.  
  
"'s okay."  
  
Emma looks around the strangely empty, silent apartment.  
  
"Miss Blanchard left few minutes ago."  
  
Emma doesn't know why Mary'd leave without waking her to go with. That's what she is there for, isn't it? And not only she left without Emma, she also left the kid behind. And Emma is already halfway to start flipping because not only she is often uncomfortable around children, she also never had a fucking clue as to what she was supposed to do with them. To top it all of she has a weird sensation towards the boy, a sense of fault, denial, but she learned how to deal with those some point on her past.  
  
"So, when is your dad coming?"  
  
Deciding to act normally, Emma starts to gather the sheets in a messy stack and the pillow to throw over the bedroom addicted to the living.  
  
"My mom," he corrects. "She must be on her way."  
  
The blonde starts walking to the kitchen on a search for some black coffee to start the day, this has been a habit of hers.  
  
"I thought Mary Margaret said you were the mayor's kid."  
  
"I am!" Henry doesn't hesitate to answer.  
  
Before Emma can get to the kitchen the knocks on the door make her change route and direct herself to answer it moaning in complain. Henry only follows her with his eyes, the boy hasn't move ways since she opened her eyes.  
  
"The mayor is a single mom." She speaks her incredulous words while opening the door to a sight she didn't expect in a billion years.  
  
Emma's immediately hit by a million thoughts, feelings, possible reactions, so many things at once it's hard to pull anything. She opens her mouth for the third time but nothing comes out as in the previous attempts. If not for Henry coming between the two of them, she had no clue how worse this could go.  
  
"Mom," Both look to him. Regina tries not to let the mask go off, Emma is just on her way to process what's going on. "This is Emma." He introduces the blonde and her eyes are direct to the other woman.  
  
Regina is just so... Different! She's still a beautiful woman, certainly one to take breaths away, or make people jealous. But the lightly colored dresses, dark pair of jeans, the chess long sleeved shirts with not more than two buttons opened, the slightly curled long hair, everything is gone. This is not the teenager, the popular girl, the often trouble maker, and so called temperamental, she once knew. While the other woman is still sharing a moment with Henry, Emma observers the curves well fit into the sophisticated professional black dress, the self-centered features. The biggest difference Emma notices, the smile, isn't the radiant, bright smile she used to get, it isn't fake either. Emma knows very well Regina's fake smiles, she got a bunch of those, and this is far from it. This just isn't... Free.  
  
"I know who she is." Regina keeps her eyes on him. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
Gosh, Emma thinks, this voice's just so amazing. Much stronger, firmer, than she ever heard before. Henry nods and the blonde woman notices he already has his backpack in hands.  
  
"Where's Miss Blanchard?"  
  
Emma frowns at the formal choice of name, and for the first time she speaks, "Mary's already left to the funeral... Reception, or whatever those things are called."  
  
When Regina looks up to her, Emma struggles between heaven and hell. The brown eyes are as dark as she remembers them, and she missed them so much throughout all those years being so far away. But they seem to burn when meeting hers, heavy weighted, and at the sametime they are empty, absent of any emotion.  
  
"See you there than."  
  
The short phrase put an end to their meeting, the first one after what seems like eternity but lasted thirteen years, three months, and eighteen days, not that any of them is counting; almost a third of their lives. Emma watches as mother and son walk down the hallway. Before they turn on the corner Henry looks back to the blonde and smiles at her. Emma has her eyes on Regina, she certainly still could walk as if she owns the room. Her eyes are about to make the way down to- whatever she was looking for she didn't have time to even have a quick peek of it because right in the moment she sees Henry looking back to her, she swallows hard after being catch but the odd scene doesn't last much as she sees his smile and they are gone.

***

So Emma Swan is actually back, there's a part of Regina that still cannot believe. The blonde never came back through all those years, not even once, she greatly doubted she'd be back for Leopold's funeral. At least not after everything. But in the end he was still her father, of course she'd be there to say goodbye, maybe put an end to troubled relationship they had.  
  
The drive till Henry's school is almost made in total silence, as most days lately. The more she tries to get closer to her son, the more he repels her, and Regina doesn't know what else to do, so she decided a while ago it would be best to give him time to adapt into the last changes of life.  
  
"I liked her." She is in the dark, clueless of what he refers to. "Emma."   
  
It still surprises her how well he can read her.  
  
She tries not think of Emma as one more to fill her place in his life, she knows the woman is very likely to be gone in a blink of an eye.  
  
See, there's a thing about Emma Swan, she's constantly moving from place to place and it never lasts for much long. Even when she first got to Storybrook, it wasn't much more than a year and she was gone again.  
  
She's so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't see when he takes off his seatbelt and walks out the car until the door is shut and he stops after a few steps looking back to her.  
  
"She's really pretty." He says with a smile she misses so much upon his face, and she returns it immediately.  
  
She knows exactly what he meant by both his phrases, he likes her and also thinks she's pretty. Short sentences filled with implications. Maybe telling the truth wouldn't turn as such bad idea, she's not sure of it right now, but maybe things could be rebuild between the two of them.  
  
Rebuilding, fresh, new; these are rarely used by Regina, but are the things she's been thinking non-stop about for quite sometime.  
  
The busy morning is just about start, she reminds as leaving the school parking to one of the places she's not particularly fond of. The Blanchard's house. Every occasion she's forced to go inside the house is just a reminder of how much she had once disappointed her mother, the woman had left so long ago but still can bring her such regretful thoughts. It certainly doesn't help in any possible way to know she's entering those doors to be face to face with Mary Margaret Blanchard, one of the many past ghosts that never left her life. That she is forced to deal with each day of her existence, she also remembers that Emma should be there too, and the knowledge of the fact makes her feel disoriented.  
  
Leopold was always a pig to her, but he also was a cherished citizen by the eyes of almost all the other residents of Storybrook, and as the current mayor she has tasks to fulfill and it unfortunately includes attending to his funeral and pretending she mourns his death.  
  
On the front roll she can see the unmistakable - it's been less than a day and she already thinks thereof her - locks of golden hair, she remembers them to be so different, besides the color, that's still the same old. Emma's hair used to be straight, the image of the teen girl she keeps in mind is different from the one she sees in the grown up figure. She used to take her hair always collected in a simple ponytail, the clothes were always two sides larger than her body demanded them to be, rarely choosing dresses as an outfit. But the eyes, they're still the same ones, the fascinating green bluish. Since the start point, despite all the mockery Regina never denied its beauty. It's still hard to get along with the fact she has a soft spot for the color.  
  
The priest starts the ceremony welcoming everyone and soon engages in a speech all about Mr. Blanchard, as he respectfully says, the man, and his great deeds. Once or twice someone makes a comment about how great he had been for the town and Regina fights the sarcastic grin. She keeps a straight face and doesn't say a word during the whole while, that is until the priest invites Miss Swan to say a few words, Regina frowns and lifts an eyebrow curious to know how far the blonde would go. She's not surprised when the woman declines right away and a jabber starts to go on only to be shortly sushed.  
  
Not long after the final words are said and everyone starts to leave the house and head to the graveyard. Regina falls behind wanting to keep some distance from the crowd. From the corner of her eyes she sees the moment Emma leaves the place, strangely everything the blonde does seems to attract Regina's eyes.  
  
Emma keeps nervously flipping her weight from one feet to the other, she can't wait for this to be over. And hearing all the blabbing about her father was just worse part of it, during the ceremony she lost count of how many had gone up there to say few, but really long, words. And she almost friar when the priest called her to do it, certainly she was so indulged on her thoughts of how boring this was that she didn't hear his first call. When she understands what is going on the blonde is quick to decline it, which cause an much expected commotion from the people.  
  
Halfway thought the graveyard walk Emma slows her pace bit by bit until she's nearly behind everyone. With her head traveling through her storm of confusing thoughts, she reaches her coat's pocket to confirm the letter is still there. And as old habits die hard there she goes bumping into someone.

"Staring use your eyes before waking into any direction would be highly appreciated, Miss Swan." Regina complains as she storms past her.

Emma just huffs her frustration internally kicking herself for whatever the hell just happened. Until someone comes to distract her out of Regina Mills.  
  
"I thought you learned the lesson first time around." A brunette stops by her side, she's far too young to have been a classmate. But the over use of red gives it away even if she is a lot more covered than the thirteen years younger version of herself. "Surprising, huh? I just figured I couldn't be on miniskirts forever."  
  
"Lucas? You're Ruby 'Red' Lucas?!" Emma finally speaks shocked.  
  
"That's what says on the birth certificate yes." She jokes, as her old self would. And Emma smiles.  
  
"It's just that you look so, different, different good of course, I was just surprised and you know, not expecting." Emma stutters.  
  
"It's okay, get that often."


	3. Mary Is The Marrying Kind

_**~thirteen years ago~** _

_Since the first and unchancy meeting the brunette with brown eyes - Regina's her name she learned later on - doesn't lose a single chance to make her suffer. Even if her small brunette friend - with whom she surprisingly shares genetics - tries to make her stop harassing the new student, "As if she isn't going through enough being new at school," the petite argues looking mercifully afterwards._

_"I don't need your pity." Emma always speaks with much lass than no sympathy for the action._

_"See? She doesn't need your pity," Regina mocks looking back through her shoulder with a devilish smile._

_Emma closes her fist tightly to the point of leaving marks on the palm of her hand. "Leave me alone." She starts walking away from the two girls but is grasped by her forearm and wambles to be defenseless against the brown eyes again, this is already part of her daily routine and the sensations only get stronger._

_"I didn't say you could leave."_

* * *

_**~present time~** _

Her second night in town doesn't have any kids included, and she finally has a bed all for herself to sleep. Although, she has a hard time giving up conscience because if thoughts of Regina have made her company night in and out, now that she saw the woman after so long it seems she can't think about anything other than the brunette. And when finally she's able to get some sleep, there Regina is again, invading her dreams.

It's usually the same scene, they are at Storybrook's pier saying goodbye. She tries to reach Regina before she leaves the platform but it's worthless. She's gone. Emma is awake.

_6:30 a.m._

She rolls her eyes at the cellphone screen, it's been lass than five hours since she closed eyes. As much as she tries not leaving the bed she also knows she won't be getting much sleep. So she gets up.

The letter from Leopold rests on her bed table untouched. She doesn't even know if she'll have the guts to read someday.

Unlike her first day, she decides to walk towards Granny for a morning doses of caffeine and one of the delicious pancakes.

The diner is not much different. It seems to have more costumers nowadays. The tables are full. Certainly a busy morning. Emma sees a vacant seat by the counter and heads to take, but some infuriating soul pass by her and sits before she's able to claim it. Huffing she decides to take her order to go.

Seating at a park bench is supposed to be a rather relaxing activity. Seeing the birds fly and sing, the kids walking to school, the joggers, dog walkers, and people who like Emma have nothing to do. But it doesn't affect her with anything positive. She only feels smashed at the face with how useless she's became after the accident.

"Hey there." The puffy jogger stops by her bench and takes a seat.

Ruby seems like one of those people who are happy in the morning, and there's nothing more irritating than people happy in the morning. Surprisingly, Emma doesn't mind.

"Isn't it too early for smiles?" Emma asks grumpy.

Ruby shrugs it off, doesn't seem to mind with the sulky blonde. Only makes her smile wider as she counters, "Isn't it too early for Emma Swan to be up and about?"

"Somethings do change!" Sarcastically Emma replies toasting with her cup of coffee.

"Thankfully!" She joined her bottle of water with the cup before bursting into laughter. "So, Miss Swan, how long will you be bumping into Regina this time around?"

For the sake of her sanity Emma hopes to be gone quickly, she already did what she came for. Not that she has anything waiting upon her return in Boston. Actually, she doesn't even know if she's going back there. The last stages of physiotherapy are over, she doesn't have an apartment or anyone to get back to. The only thing she's attached to is the damn cable signature. And they were pretty clear about how she can use the equipment wherever she goes.

"Just a couple of days."

Ruby mouths an 'oh', as if she expected dissimilar answer. "So you are not staying for the wedding, huh?"

"Wedding?"

If there's any wedding happening Emma is pretty sure she knows nothing about. She tries hard to remember anyone saying anything about marrying but nothing comes to mind. She has a sudden panic, because Regina could be marrying someone!

The class is dismissed when the school alarm sounds throughout the building, and Mary starts gathering her belongings to leave her classroom when there's a knock on her door. She isn't expecting Emma, but there her sister is. She seems afflicted, like something's been bugging her. Thus Mary signs for the blonde to walk in.

"How the hell you are marrying and you didn't tell me anything? And who the hell is David?!" Emma asks halfway inside. She feels automatically out of place pacing through the classroom which she doesn't hide when grimacing her face.

Mary takes her time to answer while organizing the last papers inside her purse. She has fought to find a good moment and break the news, but Emma's been back for just two days and that's just not her top priority conversation. "I was going to tell you! And you know David."

"Uh... No, I have no idea who David is." She's pretty sure she's never heard of anyone with that name. Ever. And she hasn't been introduced to as many people since getting back. So, no, she has no idea who is this David person or where he came from.

Mary Margaret bites one of her pears, and only now Emma sees she's got many of those around her table. It's a bit weird but she doesn't bring it up. "Blonde, tall, handsome, friendly guy who opened the door when you came to my apartment like two days ago?"

David?! Well, that certainly isn't David. "Mary, that's James! I remember him. And I don't remember a lot, you know?"

"They are kind of twins."

"Oh my God." Emma is just so confused and a bit abashed because well she did call him James. Multiple times.

Still Emma is kind of relieved that her sister is marrying and not Regina! It's also a bit contradictory because she's most definitely not about to engage on anything with the woman. She's leaving anytime soon and she's very likely to be the person Regina hates most. Even so it's an anesthetic to her guts.

Emma leaves the school to wait for Mary outside, she's spent less than thirty minutes in and already can't take more of the environment. It's all too colorful, cheery, and childish. Everywhere she glances there's a little board with artwork, handwritten texts, and science projects. She has no idea how anyone has patience for it. And maybe it's because she's so stranger to the tiny human's world.

She breaths deeply once outside and climbs down before taking seat at the bottom staircase. The weather is gentle, it's an auroral afternoon, it genuinely feels like spring. The students are all gone, the field is clear, the wind is light, the sunbeams are slightly warming. It's a delight, and she closes her eyes to deeper the calmness.

Which is rudely interrupted when she's thrown back and licked in the face by a giant horse she's only able to see the white with black smudges while she lies back. The giant horse doesn't move away, and it incredibly is able to bark. And, oh, God! What is this breath?

"Jesus, Pongo! Get off of Emma!" Thankfully the Pongo creature is removed by Mary Margaret, and Emma quickly recovers from the slam.

She's never thought Dalmatians to be huge like this one, she certainly didn't catch the detail from One Hundred And One Dalmatians! Already standing on her feet she overlooks the surroundings searching for wherever the dog ran from and is not at all surprised to see Ruby and Henry - she hopes that's the kids name - easing their desperate path when they sight the ginormous dog. Well, Henry is just not that worried.

"Pongo!" Ruby yells scolding at the dog while fastening its dog-collar. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay, Emma? He can be a little heavy." She chuckles clumsily when Emma starts cleaning her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I'm fine." She says still disgusted. "That dog seriously needs to brush his teeth."

"My mommy says that too." Henry finally says kinda hugging or petting Pongo ungainly. Emma half smiles at the childish way of the boy, he's nearly same size as the dog.

Emma slaps the paw marks as she can, but still her dark blue jeans isn't free of them. She scrambles over her breath glaring the animal and is replied with a sorrow moan. Still she doesn't easy her eyes just so he knows that no, she won't forgive Pongo. "Your mother is a very reasonable person, trust her words."

"What is wisonalo?" Henry asks puzzled, in a quite adorable frown _._

 _"Reasonable_  means I'm right." Regina arrives. "And unreasonable is when a certain someone sneaks his section and has everyone worried."

Henry's instant reaction is to let go of Pongo and face his small blue pair of sneakers shyly. "Sorry." He whispers.

"Not working, you'll still be grounded young man." Regina assures as she stands a hand waiting for him to catch.

The other three presents are just watching them as mother and son leave hand in hand, Henry whining about the unfairness of the situation and Regina just ensures him of how badly he behaved.


	4. How Did It End Up Like This?

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~** _

_Sports were her favorite activity at prior school, now she's attending Storybrooke's high school and sports just lost their colour. She has no pleasure at anything when waking and heading to a school where the only thing she's sure about is getting poked in the nerve by Miss Sunshine Popularity. Regina Mills. She still has no friends, she still doesn't feel at home, she still hasn't overpassed all changes and having to live with her father and dork sister._

_Gym class has been over for at least two hours now, still Emma remains behind, just to make sure her old interest wouldn't come back. It's to no end. But at least she finds the pleasurable memories to fill her mind._

_She's showered and dressed to leave after an intense section of nothing. Just sitting and keeping her eyes at the diverse kinds of balls and sports she could or should do. Emma closes the locker and pulls her backpack from the dressing room's bench._

_The giggles, the kissing, the moans are loud enough to reach her. She doesn't stop, just keeps going because it's none of her business. So she simply leaves the couple to their activity. She's sure Regina must be at the door waiting for her, probably with some sticky drink to make her change tops. She wouldn't be her worse nightmare if she wasn't. So there she is, with cup in hand and...petrified eyes?_

_Emma rolls her eyes and is about to ask for the other to rush things when she just hears between the moans, "Oh My God, Graham."_

* * *

_**~Present Time~** _

Storybrooke isn't the smallest of places, but still is small enough for an unbecoming journalist to harass Emma's rushed walk with questions about her father and their relationship. She's about to take his camera and smash it against the hard ground when he finds at their Mayor is a better target and crosses the street like a happy puppy who welcomes their human. She frowns and stops pacing, but as soon as she makes eye contact with the owner of most her thoughts she huffs and leaves them behind.

As her sister's note read she'd save them a table outside of Granny's Diner, and be waiting with both their orders. Two delicious cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"Hey," She greets before sitting and checking the cup she's offered. "What's up?"

"Just the usual," Mary Margaret replies vaguely, "Classes, kids, engagement, making sure my sister comes to the wedding, selling our father's house-"

"Hold it!" Emma interrupts the ramble because, well, she's still in town? Yes. Will she wait for God knows how long for the wedding? Well, no. She needs to move past this, and knowing how hard it was the first time around, she senses this time won't be any easier. "I never said I'd stay for any wedding, and you told me it'll take months until you marry twin number two. So as much as I'd love to stay, I really can't."

"And that's why I called David and we decided to move the date so you could come and help with some of the preparation." She announces happily. "It'll be next month." Emma's mazy, deeply mazy. Her hand stops with the cup up to her mouth. She just wants to leave. "And I know you're probably thinking we shouldn't do it only to have you there, but you are important to me and we've been together for so long it just doesn't make sense waiting three long months."

A month in Storybrook? She doubts she can make it for a week, let a lone a month. This is the worse idea imaginable and yet she doesn't know how to turn it down, because well, Mary is her sister and she has been away for a little more than a decade and Mary seems to really want to share this one moment with Emma, and as much as it sounds the worse idea it's also the kind of thing Emma hasn't had for a while. Someone that cares for her staying. And personal affairs aside, this is much heavier on her balance than jumping back into an empty apartment at some random town and finding a new job to occupy her mind.

"I'll think about it," She decides not wanting to make any promises, it's better not to give false hope - even if her sister already has hers up.

"Okay."

"So you're selling the house?" She asks before finally tasting the hot drink.

As Mary explains the house Leopold lived in is for sale, the sign is to be put at the house's porch in the next few days, and the hired real estate is already inspecting. They'll start cleaning the house for visitation soon, and Mary suggests she passes by before. Just in case she finds something worth keeping. But Emma doesn't, not this morning.

This morning she unfortunately chooses to stick around at the diner, it's already empty. Or as empty as it gets. Only a couple of tables to serve. She walks in with a smile on her face and an emptiness in her stomach. Granny doesn't have to guess to know what plate, she fixes pancakes for the blonde and serves them saying, "If you wanted pancakes you should come for breakfast, Swan." Just after she points to the clock on the wall marking 10 a.m.

Granny's always been very protective of Emma, since she first got in town. She took her in, helped her, and gave a few twitches whenever she felt needed. It's good to know she's still the caring woman she used to be.

With her pancakes nearly done Emma observes a pair of...drag queens? Not decent but yeah, she's pretty sure those are drag queens. One has the wig almost falling, the other just takes her breasts off, and the two kick off the high heels freeing their feet.

Emma tries not to stare, they must be having a bad day. That's all, she assures herself. Granny on the other hand, owls them without trying to cover her thought upon the dreadful clients. "Do I want to know?" She asks still checking them out. "You two look like the worse version of Cher."

"Granny!" Emma hisses.

"It's just for work." The breastless explains.

"Undercover!" The other rushes to complete.

Well, that explains a lot, still they are doing a terrible job with the disguises. When Miss Lopsided Wig starts frowning at Emma she turns back to her meal, and that's when she comes in.

"You said we were having a meeting about work, I had no idea you were dropping to become drag queens." Regina approaches the two of them at the counter where Emma turns hiding and begging not to be seen.

There are jokes, they laugh and Emma hears the "... Graham made me..."

Graham? Is that Graham Humbert? Who would say he'd dress as a woman for work. Whatever work he has.

"Aren't you Emma Swan?" Graham himself asks her unsure of it. She knows the only reason to remember her is because they had past issues, Regina issues. And the woman is standing right there between the two of them. "We went to high school together?" She's still processing what's going on, "We had a few conflicts?" He offers and she more than unwelcomes his attempt. "Anyway. So sorry for your loss, Mr. Blanchard was a kind man."

"Can't say I'm so sorry for it- ouch!" She complains when the tablecloth hits her head, "What the hell- ouch!" She glares at Granny and from the corner of her eye she sees the others cover their smiles, even Regina.

"Don't talk like that about your father. And watch your mouth." Granny makes her points seriously.

Emma is about to say that  _hell_  isn't swearing, it's an ordinary and inoffensive word but the wig master approaches and takes her hand without any permission. He looks at her with sympathy, "I'm Killian. Although I have no idea who you are, I am also sorry for your loss, love."

Graham pulls the pert away from her by the dress before she could address him a couple of well deserved words, he smiles at her but she doesn't reciprocate. She almost looks for Regina but suppresses it before it's too late.

She exits with a dry, "Thank you" she never really liked this guy one tiny bit.

Regina dated him back in high school, he cheated on her and now they're friendly all of a sudden. Even if thirteen years isn't out of a sudden, she's to peeved to consider. Regina should be angry at him, he betrayed her. Although she's not, she's fine, she's all smiles for him and...and for her, she doesn't even have eye contact with Emma. Frustration rushes her pulse, she cringes her teeth.

She's not one tiny bit resentful about finding this morning's journalist guarding her exit at Granny's, she's not one tiny bit sorry for grabbing his tie and smashing him against the glass window of the diner. His eyes staring at her, carefully he swallows his own saliva harshly. And a tremulous smile comes to his lips, he seems to finally realise how much of a bad idea is this urge to have answers.

"I didn't mean to bother." He offers with a nervous frightened giggle.

"But you did," She crosses an arm against his throat pressing further against the glass. Emma's so focused on making this man understand how unwanted his questions are that she doesn't notice the small crowd of three people gathering outside.

"Emma," Granny starts careful with her words, "Let Sidney go, he's just a helpless brash, I assure you he won't pester you from now on."

Emma's not so sure, she's dealt with Sidney's kinda scumbag. They never stop coming at you, taking advantage of fragile moments. Even if losing Lepopld hasn't become a moment of weakness. She looks to the three people stepping aside. She decides to release him, but not before flexing her left leg to give him a well deserved kick, right between his legs. However, she doesn't, she stops immediately after "Careful with that knee, Miss Swan," and she looks into his startled eyes fearing he knows something he shouldn't.

"Mr. Glass I strongly suggest you say something on your defense," At the sound of Regina's voice Emma eases her hold, still not freeing him completely.

The black suited man glares from the furious blonde to the Mayor, and the Sheriff and the brightness of an idea comes to his mind, "I won't attempt further contact in the future, but if you don't let go of me I'm afraid I'll have to file charges against you, Miss Swan. I already have the local enforcement as witnesses. Also, I have a delightful lawyer, and I know my rights as a member of the town's press. I did nothing wrong."

She grins at him, he obviously knows nothing of relevant. She's relieved. She can counter him, but countering him means telling things she just isn't comfortable with going around, she already has as much publicity as she needs in town. Emma doesn't need extra doses. She lets him go, for now at least.

She gives Regina a final peak before walking away, she doesn't look back. Although Regina's eyes are glued to her back until she turns the corner.


	5. Let Me Be Your Coffee Pot

**_~Thirteen Years Ago~_ **

_Emma decides to get past her apathy for things the school has to offer she would start a monthly routine of extracurricular exercises. This month's goal is; skateboarding. She's got all she needs to start her learning. And she's actually a bit excited about it all._

_Until she kicks first training that is. Because after the first few attempts to just get on board she's deeply regretful. The things is, if there was an award for Worse Skater she'd never have real competition against. The trophy would be hers, no doubts. She sucks at this. However, she's also Emma Swan. A legend through the Stubborn Nation. Giving up isn't an option until there's a serious injury._

_There she goes, rolls the board and runs until reaching and jumping on it. She goes for few yards, maybe a couple? And she's down, falling over on her butt and the board rolls alone out the parking lot until it hits someone, or at least the "Ouch!" makes it look like._

_She manages to get up, but still not recovered from the disreputable collapse she limp runs to check her victim, "I'm so sorry, I," She has no reaction when finding Regina is crouched making sure her ankle is fine from the rap, "I'm sorry." Is the only thing Emma's to say._

_"I don't need your apology."_

* * *

**_~Present Time~_ **

Apparently having Henry over once in a while is a thing for Mary Margaret, the boy comes for sleepovers or just to spend the day. And she seems to enjoy his presence as much as he enjoys hers, but now Emma's also been living at the loft and Henry being his mother's son is not a regular guest. "I'm sure it's nothing against you," Mary makes Emma mock her every time she says that.

A few days without seeing Regina's son around, Emma enters the diner to the sight of her sister and Henry having a cheerful conversation about whatever they talk about. She's hesitate to come over, even more as Regina comes from the restroom. But her sister has to be her vibrating wave of morning energy and happiness and call Emma just to include her in their meeting.

"Hey." Emma rumbles without sitting, and is cumbersome with the situation.

Mary on the other hand seems mindless about everything. Was she brainwashed and has no idea of how Regina and Emma should avoid being close to each other? "We were just talking about you!" Mary is over excited and pushes herself to the corner of the booth waiting for her sister to sit and join the trio.

"Hey, Miss Emma." Henry makes her notice him with one of his goofy toothless smiles, and she's just not going to stay there and think of how cute he is. No! She just sits down and thinks of how cute he is.

"Hey, kid." She replies to him and is soon coughed up with haziness.

How should she deal with Regina? For her fluke she doesn't have to decide because Regina for the first time since she's in town has the good manners to greet her properly, "Hi, Miss Swan."

"Hey," she rushes her reply, "Reg-, I mean, Mis- I mean, Mayor Mills." Emma keeps the formality, it's best if she just goes with Regina's ways. "You were saying about me?" She asks her sister after the bumbling words.

"Yes! Regina was just telling me Graham gave Henry a new skateboard with every possible safety equip. But turns out she doesn't know anyone to teach him and that's when I remembered that you mentioned learning to ride it and suggested you'd give him a few classes." Mary makes it sound as the most wonderful idea ever!

That? Well, even if Emma says yes, Regina will never allow her, so she's sympathetic only because she already knows what the other will say, "I'd love too, but I'm not sure Reg- I mean, Mayor Mills will agree with it." She has a sorrow smile ready for the boy, how unfortunate.

"Really?!" He's so excited about the idea. It's almost pitiful it's not happening. So Emma nods and he eyes his mom waiting for her permission.

"You are still on grounded time, remember?" His happiness fades at the remind, "However, if Miss Swan is still in town next weekend, I might allow."

"What?!" Emma snaps.

Really?! Regina is letting her take Henry for freaking skateboarding classes? What is wrong with her?! On top of every other reason, she's seen how Emma used to be awful, the purple smudge she carried on her ankle for weeks is the proof of it. She can't say yes, and Emma can't handle her son alone. For hours.

"Pass by the office so we may schedule the details in case you're available, or just to let me know if you can't."

She just leaves with her son, Regina leaves and Emma is alone with Mary Margaret snapping her fingers to shake her out of confusion, astonishment and possible panic.

"You know I can't actually skateboard, don't you?" She reminds Mary of the unforgettable detail.

Regina leaves the diner and walks Henry to Archie's office. He's been attending therapy for almost half a year now. Since she decided to tell him about the adoption, Henry changed a little, he started growing apart from her and when she doubted mastering the situation by herself, Regina chose to ask for professional assistance.

Once a week Henry goes to his session and once a month she attends with him. They've actually made some progress, but the therapist assures it's best if they attend for a couple more months.

She has to admit the subject of Emma Swan is delicate, although, seems to be the spotlight of their conversations since he met her. Henry appears to have some immediate empathy towards the blonde, he's utterly excited about the promise of skateboarding. For Regina is uncomfortable having to talk about Emma on any circumstances and even more since she knows Emma, and Emma and children don't come together anywhere. Not that she hates children, she simply prefers to keep away from them.

Through the days Henry keeps asking at every chance if Emma will be there to teach him, but Regina doesn't have an answer to that. It still surprises her that Emma is staying more than a couple of days, but as unpredictable as she is, Regina doesn't have the privilege of assurance about her staying in town for much longer.

"But mom why don't you go ask her? It's almost weekend!" He whines having trouble carrying his backpack and lunchbox and refusing when she offers help to carry his little art project. A painting of them at the apple tree she has on the backyard.

"I already told you-" She rushes and catches the board when his small arms aren't enough to hold everything. "She'll let us know when she has the answer."

"What if she already has the answer?"

"Then we will wait for her to contact us."

"Or you could go ask her, I bet she's at Miss Blanchard's," He insists. "She says Emma has lazy mornings and the other day she woke up just because I opened her eyes."

"You what?!"

"Miss Blanchard said I could if she didn't wake up." He shrugs and runs inside the school with the other children arriving.

It should be easy, painless, and quick. She's just going to knock and when Emma answers she'll say the question, get the answer and leave. Simple as that. But when the door is opened she faces Emma wearing a sports bra and tight leggings. Not a drop of sweat on her body, Regina made sure to check for that. She repeats her motto for checking up the blonde until her brain is convinced.

Emma isn't exactly sure about going back in and changing, or just inviting Regina in, or asking how she can help. She half hides behind the door waiting for something to come out of the other woman. But it doesn't. She only sees how Regina's chest moves joining her intense breathing, for a moment she's terrified.

And for another she feels full and soft lips gathering with her own, hands evolving her neck preventing her from moving away. Emma never even thought about parting their lips, without a second thought she reaches back with passion and hunger for Regina. Her pulse isn't under her will anymore, it has its own life and it rushes as Regina opens her mouth giving freeway for their tongues reach each other. At the smallest touch Emma feels the thrill through her body and her hands run from Regina's back to her hips nailing her fingers over the soft silk shirt while pulling her closer. She hears the moan and it's more than she needs to feel the twinge of ecstasy come between her legs.

She steps further inside the loft with small kisses running from Regina's mouth to her neck, she explores the exposed skin with warm licks and small bites before she closes the door behind them, briefly leaving Regina's left hip. Emma tries using the key to lock the door but Regina is impatient, she takes the blonde's hand away from the doorknob gathering their lips again. She bites Emma's lower lip and sucks. She feels the flavour of coffee and even though she hasn't had coffee in half a decade she still finds it undeniably overwhelming coming from Emma's mouth.

Without many obstacles they manage getting to the couch, Emma already left her sneakers behind, and Regina's shirt has only a couple of buttons closed which the blonde takes care of as soon as she lies with Regina on top of her. The dark blue balconette contrasts with Regina's soft slightly tanned skin. Soon they engage in another passionate kiss, Emma moves her thigh against Regina's while the brunette gathers her hands up her head and starts kissing the extension of Emma's body, from her neck until her belly button in a slow motion, she caresses every little piece of skin. It's almost painful to wait for Emma, she can anticipate the leggings slip down her hips with Regina's gentle touch.

"I can't!" Emma's eyes snap open when the weight of Regina's body isn't upon hers, she sees the woman quickly taking and buttoning her shirt and leaving.

Emma just stays at the couch trying to control her breath, and processes what happened. The small droplets of sweat on her forehead dry out before she finally has recovered enough to take a shower. With cold water.


	6. Oh, Sister, I Will Help You Out

_**~Thirteen Years Ago~** _

_Graham is a young handsome guy, he's probably the most eligible student of Storybrook High. Surely majority of girls wouldn't mind sharing his affections with others, they'd be fine as long as they're together._

_Emma figured Regina isn't one of those when she found her and the moron arguing in the school hall._

_"Oh, come on, Regina!" He begs with British accent and charmingly smiled, "You know she doesn't matter to me," Emma is almost laughing over his stupid whine._

_"I said no. Now, excuse me." Regina is pissed, but her rage is still under control, until he stupidly pulls a hand on the wall blocking her path. "Excuse me."_

_"This is stupid, Regina. You don't want this."_

_"I want you to let me go."_

_But he insists, with his mind made up he steps from right to left, body blocking her way. Until the taps on his shoulder makes him turn away from Regina._

_Emma has absolutely no idea what she's doing, but there she goes. "Let her go." She says with a meaningless smile._

_He checks her head to toe, and chuckles lightly at the humor of the situation. Emma knows in his place she'd do the same. What the hell is she thinking? Well, she isn't. She's only reacting impulsively. And when he moves to touch her shoulder she reacts again, and he's reaching the wall with a hand while the other rests between his legs where her knee just hit him._

_"Moron."_

* * *

**_~Present Time~_ **

Everything just sucks when your life is nothing but hit after hit. And each hit you take makes you look at everything differently, and see yourself back at the starting point. Emma thought by now she wouldn't have extra hits left, but luck wasn't anything she's had much experience with. Ever.

Her sister has been looking somewhat weirdly at her through the entire breakfast. She kinda wants to just ask what the heck, but she also doesn't want to know whatever stupidity Mary Margaret has boiling in her brain.

Even though Mary just can't sit and be quiet, every question and answer goes back and forth evasive while Emma has her full bowl of Captain n' Crunch and Mary finishes her toasts.

For a moment, or maybe two, Emma wanders if Mary knows anything about Regina's visit, or what happened that afternoon. She'd sure appreciate discussing it with anyone, but she's unlikely to reveal anything. So after another long round of staring, while Mary's eyes are glued to The Mirror, she just gets back to her next spoon of mostly sugar delight and checks up on the news on her phone.

"Do you have anything to wear?" Mary Margaret speaks breaking the few minutes long silence, "For the wedding."

Emma's decided to stay for it, but she never really stopped to think about everything she's supposed to have arranged for the ceremony. And she supposes now that it's a long, long, list of boring things. "Not really," She's tired just thinking about it.

Mary Margaret starts to blab about how Emma should be thinking about it and quick. And how everything needs to be just perfect. Impeccable. And how she's struggling with so many decisions to make. And how Emma should maybe go to the store when Mary Margaret goes make the last adjustments on her dress. "Oh, you're going to love it!" She guarantees with pure excitement. Emma just wants to be as enthusiastic, she really does.

Emma's relationship with Mary Margaret wasn't any good when they first met, she only saw pity into her sister's eyes, or any act concerning herself. So Emma closed up to any contact at all. She's a hard person to open up, to let herself be with others. And, well, the last thing she needed was a brand-new sister ready to see her as a weak little girl from outta town, who was impotent to go through life. She never thought that years after she'd have such close relationship, she never thought she'd welcome Mary Margaret's help offer and that'd be where they are now, starting to get along.

Great part of Emma's decision to stay is gratitude.

When Emma had the accident, Mary Margaret was there to help her through. Mary Margaret was strong and she did everything under her power to see to it that Emma would be fine and recover. She never left until assured Emma was fine to get on by herself. And when she did leave Mary Margaret called every day until Emma moved to Boston to start the last stages of her treatment. Then she just started writing,  _It's old-style and I like it better_ , Mary argued when Emma mocked her over it. Even so Mary called once or twice a month to check up on her sister, because  _Emma, you really suck at this writing back thing_ , she used to complain.

Mary Margaret never mentioned Storybrook or any specifics, because whenever she tried doing so Emma would just ramble about anything else, even if it was just the annoying roses hanging in her hospital bedroom or the high shelves in her apartment that her time on the wheelchair made inaccessible or how tired she was after physiotherapy and should rest a little...

But now she's here, and there's still a thousand reasons to talk about it. But even so she won't, she still has a lot to process...

Emma's eyes finally leave the small screen of her phone when Mary asks again, "Will you come?"

"Yeah," Maybe they just need sometime together and shopping seems something to distract Emma's mind a little.

Mary Margaret's face is bright with the positive answer, she gives the final sip on her mug of hot cocoa and closes the newspaper with the highest of humor before she leaves for work.

It's not the easiest day of school. Kids always pull the most unexpected situations, and sometimes Mary Margaret has to pull all of her strength not to end up losing her nerves, or laughing at some inappropriate behaviours, or just some unexpected responses they probably get from grown-up conversations. Some days all of those things happen all together. But she loves working as a teacher, and a part of it is thanks to the fact that everyday is a different day for her and the students. And there's always a feeling of accomplishment by the end of the journey.

When the bells ring informing the school classes are over Mary Margaret makes her way to the hallway and waits for her favorite student to walk by. She knows Regina has been having some problems with Henry and they need to work things out, but still Mary thinks it's no reason to spend no time with him. And since Regina has this  _I should avoid Emma rule_ , she tries walking him to the car so they can talk about anything even if it's not for a long while.

Since she and Regina kind of split ways up after some secrets ran out - apparently, keeping secrets doesn't run in the family. And even if the current mayor tried keeping her son away from Mary Margaret, that just wasn't a good plan living in such small town, and frequenting the same school. Regina made it clear the arrangement is for her son's sake, nothing other than that.

For a while all they did was have supervised weekly snacks at Granny's, then they leveled up to weekly lunch, and then he'd come and spend few hours at the loft... Until one day Henry asked to spend the night, Mary Margaret thought Regina was going to murder her right then and there, but she didn't. And now they just walk from the classroom to the car, and have occasional meetings at Granny's.

Regina is not amused to turn and have Mary Margaret standing by her car window as her son arrives and she waits for Henry finish setting his backpack at the right place and put on seatbelt. She thinks about acting polite but her carelessness is inevitably covering every inch of her face. Mary Margaret starts a chitty-chat for the longest two minutes of Regina's entire week before finally asking if her sister already got in touch and is answered with a dry, "I wish I was sorry your plan didn't work. But I'm not."

Mary Margaret knows Emma is a difficult person when it comes to accepting a little hand now and then, but this is just too ridiculous to let it be. She knows that the accident won't be forgotten, she has no idea of what it was like to suddenly wake unsure if she'd ever be able to get on her feet. But Emma lived past it, she's fine, no after effects.

When Mary Margaret gets home her sister is nowhere to be found, Emma's probably hanging out on Granny's making fun of the Clown Patrol, as she dubbed the sheriff and his deputy. It's true those two have very unusual methods of work, but Mary Margaret just takes it as some weird European technique.

It doesn't take long for Emma to get back to the loft though, and she's well received with a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon, which is her favorite thanks to Mary Margaret, and homemade cookies. Her biological brain alarm for danger rings right away, but it's hot cocoa and cookies and she's not about to decline either of them. So she happily sits down and takes it for granted hoping she doesn't have to give back much.

"Before Henry, did you have any contact with any children at all?"

Emma drops the cookie back at the plate when Mary Margaret finally decided to speak, she suppresses a deep breath and an eye roll, "Not really. Why?"

"Curiosity." Emma doubts it's just that, but decides to shrug it off, "Did you visit a therapist?"

"Not really."

Mary Margaret hums over the answer as if she finds it extremely curious, and by the frown on her face she's just about to formulate a thousand questions, "So... I happen to know that there's a great therapist in town." She half makes a suggestion.

"Doctor Hopper?" Emma asks.

"Yes. He's great." Has Mary Margaret ever needed therapy sessions? Emma doesn't really think so. "You could just go by, no commitments or anything."

Emma knows there's a lot of commitment on that, she never had to go through therapy. She went to four sessions of group therapy right after the accident as protocol dictated. But that's it.

And she argues each time Mary Margaret tries to convince Emma this is a good step, even if she doesn't think there's something wrong with her sister. But the winning point for her is, "I know how hard it is for you to speak and open up with other people and I'd love if you chose me to do so. But we both know that's not going to happen. And if I can't be that person, I just thought maybe you could find someone else until you are ready to speak to me or a friend or a partner."

So no commitments attached Emma decides to go knock on Doctor Hopper's office room. She's immediately alert when a big picture of the dalmatian that almost killed her days ago pops to vision. She knows it's him, she memorized each black smudge.

But to her surprise Doctor Hopper is outside his office and standing by the next door on the hallway, no apparent sign of the animal. He seems concentrated on his task. Which consisted of...talking to a door? So she just tries walking back and never coming back. Seems to be the logical thing. Why expose the poor guy like this? He must have a reputation.

But for his or hers misfortune he looks to her end of the hallway just before she turns back to climb downstairs, "Miss Swan?"

"I was just leaving." She assures him ready to leave, but a tiny childish voice makes her turn back right away, "Is that Henry?"

Dr. Hopper nods to her and calmly turns back to the door where Henry seems to be locking himself up. How does a seven year old boy seem to cause and have so many problems with escaping therapy? What has him in therapy, Emma wanders.

"That's the first time he's spoken since he locked himself there," Hopper says while approaching her, "He doesn't want to talk to anyone. I already called the mayor and she's on her way."

He doesn't want to talk to anyone but still called her name when she arrived. Conclusions are a dangerous field here, so she doesn't get anywhere near them. It's the logical step, she self assures.

"Do you mind?" The therapist looks back and forth between Emma and the empty room's door before a small nod permits her to take the few steps until the door. "Hey, Henry. It's me, Emma. Could you open the door for me? I won't make you come out, I just want to get in."

A short wait goes by before he finally speaks to her and she's allowed to enter, his sad face matches perfectly the sadness in his voice. His emotions are transparent even if there are no signs of cry. When she walks in the small room with only one window barely allowing clarity in she sits right in front of him. Her legs stretch along and she's feet to feet with Henry.

"Would you like to talk?" It's weird, beyond weird that she feels deep down a bit of a need to just know and maybe help him. "You know if you want to tell me a secret I'll keep it and no one, not even your mom will know about it." Still he only stares at his little hands, fidgeting. "What if I tell you a secret?" His curiosity wins over and he looks up finally, "Okay... " She takes a couple of seconds thinking about what to say, "My mom and I moved a lot when I was younger, and she used to take me to watch the airplanes take flight every time we got to a new city. And that's why I always wanted to be a pilot. So one day I could take her to visit everywhere she wanted with my own plane. But she was gone before I finished school, so I decided to take this necklace she gave me when I was your age on every flight." She reaches for the thin golden chain until the small swan pendant comes out. Technically, that isn't much of a secret since she's told this story to someone else, but it's still something. And she hopes Henry doesn't get technical. "Okay, now it's your turn. Tell me, why are you hiding?"

Henry shrugs his little shoulders, and Emma is insistent and patient until he decides to open up, "My mom is not my real mom." He says in nearly a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"She said I was abopted." His voice gets a little stronger.

"You mean adopted?" Henry nods, "Do you know what that means, Henry?"

"I just told you," He hisses at her childishly, "She's not my real mom!"

"Well, that's not what that means at all," Emma assures him, "That means your mom is a very special lady. She's so special that her heart is so, so full of love. And one day there wasn't enough space to keep all this love, so she decided it was time to share it with someone, but it couldn't be just anyone. Had to be someone just as special as she is, someone her heart had to pick. And do you know who it picked?"

"Me?" His little voice reaches Emma's ear with some difficulty.

"That's right, Henry."

"Miss Emma?" His small smile finally come out, "I think my pick her too." He says as if this is his most precious secret.

"What do you say we get outta here, and you just go and hug your mom to tell her that?"

And so they do get out, and it's not long before Regina walks in the hallway ready to ask for her son and is intrigued with Emma's presence. There's no time to do anything because Henry is holding his arms around her waist strongly. She just holds him back with relief.

He looks up, chin resting on her thigh, "My heart picks you too, mom."

Humbert comes right after Regina, so useful of him to come as soon as he could and be the mayor's knight in shiny armour. He just notices Emma when Regina Mills herself voices her gratitude, it comes with softness, carefully. But to him, is painful. Emma can tell just by Graham's eyes, the same of the seventeen year old boy she hit.


	7. Somebody I Used To Know

_**~thirteen years ago~** _

_Emma finds a window to have some peace and quiet after the long days of mostly stress. Every Friday she walks into Storybrook High's gymnasium throwing her backpack on the center of the court and lies letting her head rest on it. It has easily become the single place where she can have a well deserved break from her father constantly uttering she's not doing anything right, or Mary Margaret's pity, or Regina and her crass pranks._  
  
_In all fairness she has to admit that even though Regina has been a complete jerk since they accidentally clashed on her first school day the brunette did give her a break lately. Maybe kicking Humbert in the guts was worth something after all._  
  
_She feels overwhelmed with the silence. It sets the perfect mood for letting her mind flow free and transporting her to before. Before she was alone. Before she had to move into a house where she probably would never feel welcomed and home. Before when it was still just Mom and Emma, dynamic duo. Her mom was no doubt her greatest supporter, so sure Emma could and would achieve anything. Even when she came home with the insane idea of having her own airplane, and flying anywhere they wanted. Together. The first time they went to the airport just to seat by and watch the planes take flight with two mugs of cocoa and the cinnamon sticks drowning was by far her favorite memory._  
  
_"Hey."_  
  
_The careful whisper takes Emma by assault even with all its chariness to avoid startling her. She jump sits in relief, stress and surprise as her eyes find Regina staring down and for the first time Emma feels that she sees the girl. Wiped face. Maybe she just forgot to put on her facade of popular mean girl. And Emma decides that this Regina could be someone she'd be friend._  
  
_"I sorta need to use the space." Regina basically asks her. Politely asks. And Emma is just simply dumbfound as the tension building up starts to fill the giant voids through the court and she's far too confused to react and say something. She doesn't move until Regina clears her throat asking with a bit more stately tone, "Please?" And Emma rushes up picking her backpack walking away with her ungainly loss of words._  
  
_"I," Emma's hands are sweating when freezes, "could use some help training."_  
  
_What is sure the worse stuttering case of Emma's life follows, and she makes few attempts at full sentences but it's as if she knows how to start them and has no clue how to properly finish, her words trampling._  
  
_Emma is so focused on talking and completely failing it she just notices Regina's closeness when they are just a step away and a firm grip has her arms, "Emma?" Regina is concerned. Regina is concerned with her?_  
  
_Emma finally shakes her head back to reality, "I'm not really good at-"_  
  
_"Lying?" Regina offers removing her grip, "Because I know you are pretty decent with PE classes. Probably played for a school team or something like that." So Regina's been noticing her, probably searching for ways of making her life hell, "You come here every Friday and that's pretty much the only minutes you smile the whole week." Or not._

* * *

**_~present time~_ **

"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
Emma fights back the eye roll with a self-control she didn't know she had in her.  
  
Mary Margaret is being overprotective again even though they both are very aware of Emma being out of her teens and into her thirties. She can take care of herself and recognize her own limitations just fine.

A last check, knee and elbow pads at place and helmet securely tied. Emma's surprised those babies lasted all of thirteen years. Though not as much as she is with the current state of her board, not single extra scratch line, just as she left it.  
  
Her sister keeps glaring at everything she does, as if would be enough to make Emma change her mind about roam through Storybrook using this old junk. Emma bets she's eating herself inside for insisting that passing by the house they shared during senior year would be the greatest idea ever. Mary Margaret tries talking her out of it one last time and Emma reminds that she wouldn't have to do this if Mary Margaret herself didn't go around offering her as a possible teacher for Henry and Regina wasn't out her right mind. But Emma still uselessly tries calming her sister promising to be extra careful. She just wants to know if she can actually handle this. And it must be just like riding a bike, would just comeback to her.  
  
"I have a question." Emma announces to take Mary Margaret's mind out of the skateboard, "Why are you selling this house? I mean it's a huge house you could probably move in with David and raise your children there. Maybe have a dog or a thousand birds or a whole zoo." She bursts into laughter. Mary Margaret is a very close fan of birds, she loves waking up to them singing. Emma can't stand it.  
  
Mary Margaret embraces herself and turns to face the perfectly maintained green lawn, she loved walking circles barefoot after the sprinklers turned off, she felt alive. And the balanced mix between sun like yellow and sky like blue of the three storey house. "I carry the dearest memories of my time living here. Most of my childhood I spent here and teenage," She just eyes Emma knowingly, "Every time I had to enter this place for the last few years I'd leave devastated, each time hurt a little more until it was unbearable. And that is not how I want to remember him, you know? Dad was not easy to get along, but I know he was trying his best. And that's what I want to remember him by; someone who's tried their best and kept me safe and loved."  
  
"I'm sorry," Emma sincerely says wishing she shared her sister's feelings but unable to do so, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way," For the first time she saw tears falling and wetting Mary Margaret's reddened cheeks and what she felt wasn't the urge to run away hiding until everything was back to normalcy. Instead Emma gently enfolds her hoping this would bring her sister comfort and maybe compensate for the emotions couldn't feel.  
  
"He disapproved it right away when I told him David and I were not keeping the house," Mary Margaret manages to speak through soft sobs.  
  
"I would love to see that. Leopold Blanchard's favorite daughter rebelling against him."  
  
Mary Margaret pulled herself out of the embrace just enough to face Emma properly and was happy with the glint of pride sparkling in Emma's eyes, "You know there was this huge picture of you in uniform hanging on his home office. I keep it at the apartment, I want to find the perfect place to hang it so that my kids know their aunt was a decorated air force pilot. Who's an asshole for never coming to visit them."  
  
Emma doesn't hold back the eye roll this time, but her annoyance is torn apart with the barked laugh that escapes her mouth, "You are not pregnant though, right?"  
  
Mary Margaret punches Emma's shoulder softly leaving the hug to clean up the tears and Emma is ready to roll.  
  
"Wish me good luck," Emma feels the excitement making her heart beat faster.  
  
She rolls fast enough so that her hair flows back following the wind under the helmet, she feels exhilarating, this is something she hasn't experienced in a long time. The feeling of doing something that brought a hint of danger but also fulfillment. She missed this. She missed it so much.  
  
The streets are empty, and Mifflin St. is just the next corner. She swings left to make a turn and the board goes faster, Emma remembers most of the houses, but what calls her attention is the classic Mercedes parked about a block away. She regrets her decision to stick with the VWs. But rolling closer she sees the unbelievably beautiful white mansion behind tall trees. Leopold's house was nothing compared to-  
  
Regina!  
  
Emma's brain alerts her for the Mayor walking out the porch. Regina moved here? Emma just assumed Regina was still living with her parents. Or maybe they just moved to a bigger house, the Mills' appreciate staying fit on the top of their game. Emma's head follow Regina as the Benz beep unlocking. Regina owns a classic Benz? Who's she tryi-  
  
The sidewalk is too close when Emma turns back to the road, and proving she isn't immune to the laws of physics the skate's blocked at the kerb but she continues to topple and just before landing she uses her right leg to avoid a flat fall. That's a huge mistake. She delays the fall, but the ache she experiences is an expensive price to pay.  
  
And of course Regina would come to the rescue. A recipe for disaster that is Emma would never miss a chance at adding some extra spice into the mix.  
  
"Are you alright, Emma?" Emma hears as Regina walks closer. And she's surprised to see genuine care and concern at this Regina. Not Mayor Mills, not dream realm Regina, or even the eighteen year old. Just Regina, who ever that may be now.

"I- you- sorry I-" Emma Swan is stuttering, it's been years since she actually felt nervous to the point of losing her capacity to arrange her words into meaningful sentences.

She's just about to receive her award for Most Pathetic Moment of the Year, or the century, when Regina steps in.

"Swan!" Emma's sure if Regina was at arm's length she'd be shaking her back on track, "Can you get on your feet or not?" And it's incredible how Regina still knows how to guide her out of panicking and how Emma's breath eases under the voice.

"Sure," Not venturing beyond the one word Emma starts to turn with her weight resting of her arms, but just as soon as her right leg comes into the share the pitch of pain has her moaning her way back to the floor.

Regina is dangerously close now, offering her assistance, "Take my hand, I'll pull you up. Try using only your good leg," Regina is surprisingly strong enough to have Emma standing and arrange Emma's arms around her neck, "Think you can walk to my car."

A hyperventilating Emma nods several times, she feels the sweat run through her hairline and hands. She's probably blushing to the point of a red delicious. But embarrassment aside she manages to limp her way to Regina's car.

It's too silent a ride. Emma likes silence, she can't say anything embarrassing while she's silent. But this is a kind of silence she doesn't feel settled with and she has not a clue about how far the hospital is so, "You surprise me," Regina only responds with quick frowned side peek, "A 560SL? Nice ride. I thought you prefered modernity and comfort."

Regina grins not taking her eyes away from the road and Emma is sure her own sigh is too loud and the passersby surely heard it.

"For your information, Miss Swan, my car is one hundred percent safe. And it's also comfortable, sophisticated and modern internally. Unlike  _others_."

"Can't argue that."

Emma thinks she could have simply told Regina to drive her a few blocks to Mary Margaret, but thoughts were hard to organize through the last few minutes and when the option comes to mind they're too far gone.

Storybrook's Hospital has the whitest walls Emma's ever seen, and she's had her share of hospitals.

Regina basically just stares at staff members and seconds latter Emma has a wheelchair and is rolling through the halls. Everything is glass and white until she arrives at a room with a few plats, too green to be organic, she guesses, and very pale baby-blue walls.

She knows baby-any-color walls are supposed to be soothing, but it just doesn't affect her. The doctor comes by, he's friendly and calm through the standard examination routine. Regina waits outside attempting to give Emma some privacy, but thanks to the glass walls leading to the corridor she's attentively inspecting.

"How long ago was your surgery, Miss Swan?" Emma takes notice of her jeans' cut tight high and how the thin scar line is exposed. She hates looking at it. " _Miss Swan_?"

"Two years and seven months." But it certainly doesn't feel like it happened more than just couple weeks ago. "It was a TKR and the doctor assured me I was fully recovered." Emma doesn't intent on showing her fears and she does her best to keep her voice in check, "Is this happening because of..." But just the thought of it is scary enough to drive her words death as her voice cracks.

"I can't say until I have your scan results."

Honestly, she's always hated how doctors make their patients wait in all uncertainty and leave. He assured a nurse would come by shortly with painkillers and left.

Regina exchange a few words with him before walking in bringing Emma's knee pad and a few papers.

"Hi," Although she's still confident, Regina is clearly out of her element, "The receptionist already called your sister, she is probably on her way as we speak. They also gave me some forms to fill, but I thought best to let you do it if you can."

Emma doesn't understand it really. She was so sure that Regina would still hate her for what she did, for how she left. All in all, here she is, willing to death glare hospital workers so that Emma gets the best treatment this very small town in the middle of nowhere, Maine, has to offer. It just doesn't click with any of her expectations.

She reaches for the papers and starts to read them only to notice that Regina already started filling a few informations with very basic data about Emma.

"I thought it would be best to write down what I could, just in case," Regina explains crossing her arms.

And Emma realises that Regina doesn't know her just as much as she doesn't know Regina. Thirteen years ago this form would be top to bottom rightfully filled in no more than five minutes. Today Regina couldn't venture beyond four answers.

"Why are you here?" Emma asks with honest curiosity, as if this is the key to uncover her every confusion. And maybe for now it is.

"I am making sure you are treated well until your relatives arrive, Miss Swan," Mayor Mills answers.

"That's not what I meant," Emma lets the papers rest over the nightstand, "Why are you here with me? Why aren't you angry? Or avoiding me? I don't get it. Why are you acting as if nothing happened between us?"

If Emma's questions affected Regina at all she doesn't show, she simply stands her ground persistently, "I do not know what you mean, Mi-"

"Please don't gimme that crap!" Emma snaps and reaches for her uncovered knee, one of the habits earned throughout the last couple years, a way to make sure that her leg is still there and her knee healed. That she's fine.

The sudden movement brings Regina's attention to it and Emma keeps her eyes on her hand and knee for a moment longer than she should have.

"This is probably just a concussion, isn't it?" Regina is careful with her words.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

It's almost a challenge, and Emma knows she shouldn't be taking advantage of Regina's worries but if that's the only way to have at least something to explain this unexpected dynamic, she'll take it.

And she's relieved when Regina nods in agreement, "I know it wasn't you who told Mother. So if one of us must be angry, it should be you. Because the minute you admitted I ran, I ran and I told your father and he made sure you would go two thousand miles away from me."

"Mary Margaret?"

"Yes."

"That's why you aren't speaking to each other?"

"We speak, even so we are not friends."

It all made sense, Emma tried taking the hit for Mary Margaret so that Regina would still have a best friend when she left. But her sister came clean.

"Your turn," Regina's firm words shake Emma away from her thoughts, "What are the chances of this being more than just a concussion?"

Emma sighs heavily, "It's not impossible," She silently states.

Regina is slightly shaken up for the first time since she walked into Emma's hospital bedroom, "I thought that by now your injury would be fully healed," She quietly admits.

"How did you know?"

"Thunderbirds don't just fall everyday." Regina waits a moment or two until her words settle, "I heard you saved at least a dozen people."

"I have  _endangered at least_  a dozen people." Emma harshly corrects, "And my name wasn't on the news, so how did you actually know?"

"I have my ways."

Emma accepted the answer, for now. She would have enough time to dig her way into Regina's mysteries and this complete stranger she became.

"Hey," Emma reaches the forms, "Could you maybe help me with these?" She asks hopefully.

"Sure." Regina pushes a chair closer to the bed and searches for a pen in her purse.

"I guess I won't be teaching your son after all, sorry."

"It's quite alright," Regina assures Emma, she finds the pen and resumes her search, "I think it will be best to delay this activity for a few years," She gets dark framed glasses and positions them ready to start writing, "At least until he is eighteen and I can't do much about it."

Emma remembers Regina being a sports enthusiast, she remembers how she basically handwalked her into practicing volleyball for weeks and spoke about dreaming of escalating huge mountains and parachuting from a few thousand feets high. This is definitely not that Regina.

 


End file.
